Darker Legends
by Honeystream
Summary: Based off of Scarheart's Darker Legends. COME INSIDE AND JOIN THE FUN. SUBMIT YOUR OWN VILLAIN. Summary: These are the Tigerstar and Scourges of their day. Not many remember the most evil cats in Clan history. Series of one-shots starring villains.
1. Shadepaw: The Prankster

**Yes, this is my first story, and I really, really wanted to do a continuation or 'inspired' one-shot series but Scarheart's famous Darker Legends. I am in no way trying to steal her famous idea; I am merely someone who was inspired and wanted to do their own twist on her amazing stories. **

**You too can submit your own cat for me to do! Just give me the name, Clan, and crime. I promise to get it out to you as soon as possible!**

* * *

**1. Shadepaw: The Prankster**

_All apprentices and kits like to play pranks on one another; this is almost tradition for a new apprentice to go underneath an initiation of sorts, a cruel prank played upon them to earn their fellow apprentice's respect. Many apprentices know when a line is drawn, when to stop their games and give the young cat a bit of a break. Others, on the other paw, do not. They're too blind to see when their 'jokes' have gone a little too far, when the poor apprentice has been tortured too much._

_Shadepaw, a cocky apprentice of ShadowClan, was one of those apprentices. And he made a small apprentice pay the price for it. _

"Come on, Scaredypaws!" he called, green eyes having a bright, mischievous glint in them as he looked across the river. "You're the one who said that your newleaf-plan was to be braver!" he added, watching the sleek light brown tabby across from them duck almost with shame.

"He's a scaredy-mouse," another apprentice quipped, laughing.

Their friend stared at them hotly, yellow eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared!" he snapped, whiskers twitching. His face took on a more panicked look as he glanced down at the river, where the treacherous white water foamed around the sandy banks. "It's just…very…fast," The tom bit his lip, looking up at the other two toms who stood in the long stalks of grass. "What if I fall in? You two aren't going to go in and catch me." He muttered, almost bitterly.

Rolling his eyes, he looked over to his friend, Sedgepaw. "Hawkpaw's too much of a cornered WindClan cat to jump the river," he sighed, before turning his eyes back at the other apprentice. "Fine, fine. Since you're too much of a kit to jump over the river, than Sedgepaw and I are going back to camp."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened in fear, his paws kneading the ground. "But, Shadepaw, I don't know the way back! Snakefang hasn't brought me to the river yet!" he meowed, yellow eyes flashing with fear.

Shadepaw's smug face curled into a grin, flicking his tail over the grass blades as Hawkpaw shuffled his paws again.

"We'll tell you the way back," he meowed over the river, watching as Hawkpaw's formally fearful face turned into a relaxed expression. "_If _you jump over the river." Hawkpaw's face fell once again.

Sedgepaw snickered. "It's not that hard," he told the other apprentice, rolling his eyes. "I mean, Blackfang made us do it when we were younger 'paws. Sure, your hind paws get a bit wet, but no one actually _falls _into the river," The apprentice tapped a dark brown paw into the water, watching as the white water bubbled around the fur, before pulling it back out.

Hawkpaw shifted. "But…white water means that the water's _really _fast," he murmured, tail curling underneath his legs. "Snakefang said so."

He sighed, shaking his head. "How many times do we have to say that you won't fall in? I mean, come on, Silverpaw did it. And she's perfectly fine."

"But-"

"You won't die, if that's what you're worried about. What're you, a kit? Should we start calling you Hawkkit from now on?" His eyes glittered with malice. "Come on, wittle Hawkkit! A big, fat frog is waiting for you back at camp!" He jabbed the other apprentice with the voice that his mother used to do to him, back before her life was taken by a bout of greencough that shaken ShadowClan to it's core.

From the concealment of the large trees, Hawkpaw's jaw clenched. "I'm not a kit," he spat, yellow eyes narrowed almost to snake-like slits.

Sedgepaw snickered once again. "Then you should prove it to us. Come on, live a little. You only live once, Hawkpaw," Sedgepaw rolled his eyes, "And, no offense to StarClan, but I don't think they have huge rivers for all of us to jump over once you get there." He muttered, whiskers twitching.

_Stupid StarClan cats probably won't even let you try. They'll hold you back, just like Birdstar and Thornshade. All warriors are the same. _He thought with an eye roll, looking back at the light brown tabby.

The apprentice was still very hesitant, even beginning to retreat back into the thick forest. His nose bridge crinkled, and he suddenly felt a small stab of anger, his lip curling back to reveal his fangs.

"Come on, you stupid kit! Jump the river!" he snarled, causing Sedgepaw to jolt in surprise, blinking wide amber eyes at his friend. "You won't be a good warrior until you do it!"

Sedgepaw's eyes widened, suddenly, and he looked over at Shadepaw, blinking rapidly. "You can't say that!" he hissed, eyes wide. "If he doesn't do it, and he goes to Birdstar, we'll be flayed!"

Shadepaw ignored him, watching as Hawkpaw's ears flattened, a look of pure shock taking over his face. "W-what?" he asked; Shadepaw could've sworn he saw his white paw's trembling through the grass.

The dark gray apprentice's eyes narrowed. "You can't expect to be a good fighter if you can't conquer your own fears, can you? What, do you think ThunderClan will ignore the fact that you're a scared kit and will just let you win battles?"

Hawkpaw's feet came together once again, and he blinked, suddenly dropping into something that reminded Shadepaw of a hunters crouch. "O-okay, Shadepaw. I'll do it." He whimpered, eyes still fearful.

Sedgepaw blinked, almost shockingly. "Uh, Shadepaw, he's actually going to do it," he said with a surprised voice, glancing at the other apprentices. "He'll…make it, right?" he asked, "I mean…," he dropped his voice to a low whisper, "We jumped by the quieter and narrower part of the river, and we jumped on that stone in the middle of the river. This is could seriously hurt him!"

Shadepaw rolled his eyes, a bitter feeling welling up inside of him as he glared at the apprentice across the river. "Who gives a piece of foxdung, Sedgepaw?" he spat, causing his large, admittedly less intelligent friend, to take a small step back. "Blackfang, Cedarclaw, and Shrewfoot made us jump the river when we were Hawkpaw's age!" he snarled, claws suddenly unsheathing and glittering in the lukewarm sunlight. "They threw bird dung on us to wake us up in the mornings! They pushed us into ThunderClan territory! They made us listen to Snowpelt's guidance on how to properly execute the killing blow on a mouse - may she rest in peace!" he snarled before he could stop himself, all the words and hidden tortures spilling out like blood from a freshly caught vole.

Sedgepaw blinked once again, his shoulders sagging. "Well….uh….-"

Suddenly, Hawkpaw's mew brought them from their discussion, and Shadepaw whipped his head in the small apprentices direction. "O-okay, I'm going to jump now…," the light brown tabby murmured, causing Shadepaw's cocky grin to return to his formally raged face.

_This is going to be so fun to watch, _He snickered, claws digging into the soft soil. _Blackfang, Cedarclaw, and Shrewfoot thought they were so hilarious when they threw that bird dung on us. They thought it was funny to see Redstar almost shred us when he saw us in their territory. But I'll show them. _

Shadepaw watched as Hawkpaw blinked, before leaping off of the ground with his hind paws, taking a running start. His paws cupped over the river banks edge, water splashing on his white paws. The small and lean apprentice bunched his muscles together, before taking a large leap.

From beside the observing apprentice, Sedgepaw's eyes were as big as a fawn's as he watched Hawkpaw soar over the river, his shadow falling across it's white and almost-black water.

Hawkpaw had just gotten about halfway over the river before he began to fall, his white belly making sharp contact with the frothing river. The apprentices eyes were huge, the whites of his eyes visible. The light brown tabby suddenly began to disappear underneath the water, his jaws parted in a last cry for help.

"Hawkpaw!" Sedgepaw cried, bounding from his spot in the safety of the grass. The dark brown apprentice began to wad in the water, his thick build aiding him so that he wouldn't be sucked down the river. Shadepaw stayed in his spot, his paws rooted to the ground, and watching as Sedgepaw's back disappeared, only the middle of his neck and up and tail visible.

Sedgepaw's head disappeared, before breaking the surface once again, eyes sweeping across the frothing waters.

His yellow eyes suddenly turned to Shadepaw's. "Shadepaw, help me! He could be drowning!" He was frantic, his normal stoic and less intelligent exterior being replaced by a cat worried for his friend.

Shadepaw blinked. "So?"

Sedgepaw's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'so'? Hawkpaw could die! And do you remember what Snowpelt said about cats who drown?" he demanded, almost shocking Shadepaw. After a moment of hesitation, the tom cat growled. "She said that they don't go to StarClan, you mousebrain! That their body is forever trapped underneath the water!" he cried, suddenly not as much angry as he was pleading.

Shadepaw rolled his eyes. "Do you think Blackfang, Cedarclaw or Shrewfoot would've cared if we drowned when they did this to us? They would've laughed in our faces for being as scared as Hawkpaw," At this, Shadepaw let out a humorless laugh, teeth baring at his closest friend.

Sedgepaw blinked. "But…," He looked down the river, and then at his legs, where Sedgepaw was ever so slightly beginning to drift with it, causing the apprentice to wad back to his side, shaking out his fur as he looked at Shadepaw. His eyes were determined. "But I'm going to tell Birdstar and Thornshade what you made Hawkpaw do," his one-time friend growled, claws digging into the wet sand. "And then they'll exile you for murdering him."

Once again, Shadepaw laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, Sedgepaw, dumb as ever. Come on, don't act like you're innocent," he growled, causing Sedgepaw to blink in confusion.

"Wha-"

"You helped me egg Hawkpaw into jumping. You gave me the idea." Shadepaw grinned. "His blood is on your paws as much as it is mine," he chuckled.

Sedgepaw blinked. "B-but I didn't…,"

Shadepaw snickered. "If I were you, I'd come up with a good lie. Snakefang and Hawkpaw's parents are going to start wondering where the little kit went, and I'm just going to point on back to you," he told the large apprentice.

The dark gray tom gave him a slight nod, before he calmly walked away from the river, ignoring the frightened glare that Sedgepaw followed him with.

_Sedgepaw couldn't keep this secret. As soon as he got to camp, and was questioned by his caring mentor, he spilled what had happened to Hawkpaw. The search parties for the lost, kind apprentice stopped, and all eyes went to the unusually calm and quiet Shadepaw. The dark gray apprentice showed no remorse for what he had done, and was exiled from ShadowClan._

_He soon died from a rock fall after traveling to the Moonstone, his paws missing a step on the huge boulders. _

_This is only the first of some of the darkest legends in Clan history._

* * *

**Shadepaw. What's the matter with you.**

** If it's unclear, the reason he went all psycho is because of his mother dying and the fact that he was tortured as an apprentice; he just couldn't handle it anymore. If you're wondering about the whole 'if you drown your spirit is trapped' thing, it's based off of a book I read, where some dude drowned and everyone was freaking out because they thought he wouldn't make it to heaven.**

**Just tell me if you want to submit a cat! Remember: Name, Clan, crime.**


	2. Shadowfur: The Unloved

**This one is for Honeyshade, who gave me this wonderful idea! I hope you enjoy the next Darker Legend!**

* * *

**2. Shadowfur: The Unloved**

_Sometimes, it's easy to misread something. It's easy to mishear what someone else has said. It's easy to not understand something. There is a fine line between not understanding, and just not paying attention because you don't want to know the cold, hard facts of truth. _

_No one knows which a WindClan tom felt._

He blinked open tired amber eyes, feeling the sunlight beat down on his back. A few other warriors were scattered around the makeshift warriors den. Most WindClan cats - beside the queens and a few elders - enjoyed sleeping outside of the den; in this way, they felt closer to StarClan.

He felt his spine bones make a small popping noise as he stretch, relieving his stiff bones. The black tom blinked, looking up at the WindClan camp. Rabbitstar was still asleep; he could see the leaders gray form sleeping underneath the Tallrock. Glancing up at the sky, he observed that it was far too early for a hunting patrol; the sky was a purple-amber color, with blue rolling in between the white tendrils of clouds.

_I suppose I should ask Smallwind if she and I could go hunting together, _he thought with a shrug, glancing over the WindClan camp one last time.

He smiled as he slipped into the warriors den; Smallwind, the small, swift brown tabby that had been a denmate to he and his brother, Breezeclaw, for as long he could remember. Even though he tried to deny it, he couldn't help but feel that small, warm feeling that he got whenever he was around Smallwind; like an attraction.

He blinked, shaking his head. _Oh well. She knows how I feel; pretty soon, we'll have little brown or black kits running around the WindClan camp - big and strong like me, or small and lean like her._

"Morning, Shadowfur," He looked up, seeing Honeyshade, one of the senior warriors, getting up from her nest, shaking out some loose moss pieces from her fur. The golden tabby she-cat gave him a small blink, before padding out of the den and out into the sunlight.

Shadowfur blinked, nodding at air. "Morning," he muttered after her, even though the she-cat had already disappeared.

The black tom looked inside the den, searching for a tiny, brown striped frame. He narrowed his eyes, before widening them as he saw Smallwind, curled up in a ball in her nest.

But she wasn't alone. Curled with her was his own brother, the dark gray tom's head rested on her back and his tail curled around her shoulders protectively. Shadowfur blinked, staring at the scene in front of him with uncertainty hanging in the air. What was Breezeclaw doing with Smallwind?

_That's funny, _he thought, blinking as he stared at the pair. _I mean, when did Smallwind and Breezeclaw start being so close? _He shrugged. _Maybe Breezeclaw was helping her with a stomach ache or something. I don't know._

Shadowfur outstretched a paw, tapping Smallwind's back with it.

The brown tabby blinked open her yellow eyes, raising her head up from Breezeclaw's back. Smallwind looked at him for a moment, her eyes focusing, until she smiled. "Oh, hi, Shadowfur," she murmured groggily, her tail lifting from the moss and waving at him in a sort of greeting.

Shadowfur smiled, shifting his paws. "Hi, Smallwind," he glanced around nervously, as if some cat was watching him, observing his movements. "Uh, so I'm going out hunting…and I wanted to know if…if you'd come with me?" he asked, a goofy smile on his face.

Smallwind blinked, unsurely, and glanced down at Breezeclaw. _She's probably wondering why I'd ask that, _he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself. _I mean, mates don't have to ask each other whether or not they want to hunt, right? _

She slowly looked back up at Shadowfur, her ear flicking. "Uh…sure, I guess," she murmured, getting to her paws. The small she-cat shook out her fur, and glanced up at Shadowfur, nodding for him to go ahead.

He smiled widely, bounding out of the warriors den. Smallwind followed him, at a slightly slower pace. Shadowfur nodded to the two camp guards, Jayfire and Thornwhisker.

"Just going for a hunt," he told them as he passed, Smallwind at his side.

The moors lulled forward, each hill rising up higher than the one in front. The Thunderpath that separated WindClan territory from the twolegs still smelt of crowfood - something that had always disgusted Shadowfur, even as a kit. The smell would waver into the WindClan camp from the powerful gusts of wind, causing most cats to disappear back into their dens for a little bit.

Shadowfur glanced at Smallwind, who was still streaking beside him, her muscles visible through her short fur. Shadowfur propelled himself forward, trying to get a little bit ahead of Smallwind - he wouldn't say it out loud, but he wanted to impress her a little bit more than he already had in the past.

Suddenly, Smallwind paused, dirt spraying up in front of her as her paws dug underneath the surface. Shadowfur looked over his shoulder, pausing. Smallwind's muzzle was high in the air, sniffing the air.

_I bet she's smelled a rabbit, _Shadowfur thought, still observing Smallwind. The tabby was still sniffing, before she put her muzzle down and looked around her. She shrugged, before looking at the black tom."I thought I smelled a rabbit," she informed him with another shrug. "Probably came from some rabbit that already passed," she added, flicking her tail.

Shadowfur smiled at her, gazing adoringly at the quick she-cat. "You're such a good hunter," he murmured, causing Smallwind to blink, glancing awkwardly at the black warrior.

"Shadowfur…," she began, a look of shock and realization spreading across her feminine features.

A bold felling welled up in Shadowfur's chest, and the muscular black tom padded to Smallwind. Smallwind blinked as Shadowfur brushed pelts with her, a smile of pure adoration gracing across his features.

"Do you think our kits will be as good of a hunter as you?" he murmured, causing Smallwind to leap away from him, back arched.

"Excuse me?" she asked, blinking.

Shadowfur's eyes widened, hurt shinning in his amber eyes. "You don't want kits yet? Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked, a protective feeling growing inside of him as he reached out to sniff Smallwind.

The lithe she-cat hissed, causing him to jerk back, falling into a sitting position. He blinked, confusion buzzing in his brain.

"Yes there's something wrong!" she snapped, her ears flattening to her head. Shadowfur blinked, opening his mouth to speak, until Smallwind snarled at him once again. "Are you really that thick? Why do you think that I'm having kits with you?" she asked, bewildered.

Shadowfur blinked. "Because we're mates?" he asked, as if Smallwind was loosing her mind. _Maybe she is._

Smallwind's eyes widened. "I'm not your mate, Shadowfur," she growled, her voice getting low.

He was about to say something to her, when a large, dark gray tom bounded toward them, causing both of their heads to jerk in that direction.

"Oh, hi you guys," Breezeclaw meowed, out of breath. He looked from Shadowfur, and then to Smallwind, purring and rubbing his muzzle against the smaller cats. Their tails intertwined, and Smallwind's formally angry and shocked face changed quickly into a more happy, excited one.

Shadowfur looked at his brother and mate, blinking.

Smallwind glanced at him, separating herself from his brother. "I'm not your mate, Shadowfur," she repeated, glancing at Breezeclaw.

Breezeclaw's ears flattened look from Smallwind to Shadowfur, both an angry and shocked expression in his eyes.

He still looked unconvinced, and that caused Smallwind to sigh, looking at her paws and then to Shadowfur. "I'm not your mate because…," she trailed off, paws shuffling in the grass stalks. She gulped, looking up at Shadowfur once again. "I'm expecting kits. They're Breezeclaw's," she muttered.

His brother's eyes were wide, shocked and joyful as he stared at his mate. Shadowfur's face fell, his paws trembling. He could almost feel his heart splitting in two.

After a moment of awkward silence, Smallwind nodded at him, before padding away, Breezeclaw happily bounding after her. Shadowfur continued to stare at where Smallwind just was his claws suddenly sliding out.

_How could this have happened? She was in love with me! _he thought, curling his lip back at reveal his sharp fangs. He slashed at the ground, not feeling despaired as much as angry at his mate and brother's betrayal.

Shadowfur breathed out through his nostrils, whipping his head around to look at where Smallwind and Breezeclaw had disappeared, both cats' tails intertwined and Smallwind's head on his shoulder. Shadowfur's unsheathed claws dug into the dirt, before he stood up, put on a fake smile, and walked calmly back to the WindClan camp.

.

.

_Oh, look at how cute little Dawnkit is! _he thought, shredding the rabbit's flank. Shadowfur hissed at the limp and bleeding piece of prey. _Bluekit is going to grow up to be an amazing warrior - look at the size of her! _His mother was mocking him. Shadowfur knew that Larksong had always shown favoritism over Breezeclaw.

Suddenly, his claws ripped across the rabbits side once again, blood welling at his claws and temper burning. He narrowed his eyes, looking up at the moon. It's light didn't shine on him, as he observed. Instead, he could see a plume of light trailing down onto the nursery, where Smallwind and Breezeclaw were celebrating the birth of their two daughters, Dawnkit and Bluekit.

"You'll be an amazing father," he heard Smallwind purr, obviously directed at Breezeclaw.

He didn't know why, but that's what made him snap. His claws stabbed into the ground and his spine fur rippled, ears flattened. _Too bad you're the only nursing queen, Smallwind, _he thought, hissing.

Shadowfur's tail lashed as he quietly padded to the camp, his paws not making a sound as he put one in front of the other. He could hear purring, from the two cats no doubt. His mothers scent was mingled in with them, as he could smell.

_Mother won't die. _He decided, licking his muzzle. _But I'll have a little fun with her. _He chuckled to himself, slipping through the hole in the nursery's bramble bindings. _They really should get that fixed._

None of the cats in the nursery paid any attention to him as he snuck inside - why would they? Almost every cat in WindClan had ignored him.

He licked his lips as Smallwind purred, curling her tail around Dawnkit's light brown body. When Breezeclaw bent down to lick his daughters face, that's when Shadowfur struck.

He quickly snatched Dawnkit from Smallwind, causing the queen to look up in surprise. Breezeclaw and his mother both looked up as well, watching as little Dawnkit dangled from her uncles jaws.

The little mew that the kit let out was the last she'd ever make, for he closed his jaws around her small skull, crushing it. He dropped her bloody body, allowing the blood to seep between his toes.

Smallwind almost let out a cry of grief, before Shadowfur hissed, causing Breezeclaw to stop from his snarling. "You make a sound and I'll kill Bluekit," he snapped.

His one-time mate shivered, staring at the dead body of her daughter, that she had given birth to only a moon ago. The small kit had been tough to get out, and almost died when she had come out of her body, if it wasn't for Dovefeather's medical skills. But all of that work, all of the prayers to StarClan were wasted.

Shadowfur's bloody black paws made crimson splatters as he walked to his family, Larksong suddenly throwing herself in front of Smallwind.

"Shadowfur," she hissed, quietly, though, heeding his warning, "You're not like this. You're not a killer,"

He growled at his mother, his paw slicing through the air and making contact with her cheek. Blood pooled from the wound, but he'd only sliced open her cheek, nothing some herbs couldn't cure. She bared her teeth again, but Shadowfur only bared his in response, quickly grabbing her throat in his jaws. Larksong was struggling in his jaws, trying to get away from the death grip. But Shadowfur only closed his jaws tightly, feeling a small _pop! _in his mouth as the blood trickled down his throat.

He dropped her body to the floor; he'd been more irritated with Larksong rather than a hate crime. Breezeclaw's eyes widened; he'd just seen his mother and daughter killed right in front of him.

_I guess I went against my plan, _he thought with a shrug. _But she was just irritating. _Shadowfur turned to Smallwind. "Alright, now give me Bluekit," he growled, eyes narrowed.

Smallwind's eyes were pleading. "D-don't kill her, please. Kill me instead; I'm the one you really want to kill!"

He shook his head. "You want to know the pain that I felt when you told me that you loved my brother and not me? Bluekit won't be getting a chance at life, all because of your insolence," he said, shaking his head once again. "What a pity,"

She let out a small cry of grief as Bluekit was stolen from her, the tiny kit thrown to one side of the den. The one moon old kitten smacked against the floor, hitting the wall. Bluekit let out a cry, begging for her mothers warmth and milk.

"It'll all be over soon, sweetheart," Smallwind called to her daughter, her voice choked up in her throat. "You'll see Dawnkit and Momma again in StarClan. Just be brave," she whispered, crying out as Shadowfur stalked over to Bluekit.

He growled, grabbing the small kit in his jaws. _I don't need more blood on my fur, _he thought, grudgingly. Shadowfur bared his teeth, before dropping Bluekit to the ground. She bounced a bit, but still let out a cry. Shadowfur covered her face with a paw, before snagging a claw through her scruff. She wiggled at the pain as her uncle lifted her up; he held her above his head, a grin on his face.

As hard as the warrior could, Shadowfur flung Bluekit at the ground, a cracking noise and a pop coming from her as her head made contact with the floor. Bluekit's body rolled a little, before finally stopping, blood pooling from her body.

The kit wasn't dead, but she would be in a little bit.

Smallwind cried out again, burying her face in her nest. Breezeclaw was still in his position at Smallwind's side, his face frozen to that of horror. He only looked away as Shadowfur walked away from his former position, stalking up to Smallwind.

Breezeclaw opened his mouth, probably to call out for help, until Shadowfur snapped out a paw, catching the back of Smallwind's neck in his paw.

"You try and get help and I'll snap her neck in two," he growled. His brother knew that the threat was serious, for he quieted down, whimpering.

Shadowfur grinned, "Good. Now, you're going to do exactly what I say…,"

_Shadowfur killed Breezeclaw, but his brothers death was slow and agonizing. He and his daughter went to StarClan at the same time. Shadowfur kidnapped Smallwind, bringing her across the Thunderpath and past the Twoleg barn. At the Highstones, Shadowfur almost got his wish; to have kits with the she-cat. But Smallwind's kits were stillborn, and, in a fit of rage, he murdered the she-cat that he killed to get._

_Shadowfur went to the Dark Forest, where he sometimes looked over the edge of the Dark Forest, and would see Breezeclaw, Smallwind, Bluekit, Dawnkit, and his own kits, who they named Blazekit and Larkkit. _

_He died alone, just as he lived._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write, and was longer than the other one. I have one more cat lined up: **Sweetstar: The Heartless.

**I need more cats to write about! You guys can all submit your cats; the first chappie says how too :)**


	3. Sweetstar: The Heartless

**Okay, so three updates in three days? I'm on a roll, people! I got an overwhelming amount of reviews in the last chapter, and I hope everyone can keep up the amazing work! This one was very enjoyable to write, and I have to thank spottedfire-star for the amazing idea!**

* * *

**3. Sweetstar: The Heartless**

_Not many cats today know who Sweetstar was. After Shadowfur's reign against those who took away his love, WindClan was hit hard. Sweetstorm, a warrior at that time, tried to help Rabbitstar move on. After the deputy of that time, Feathershadow, died from a mysterious attack at the RiverClan border, she was elected deputy. Rabbitstar died of depression a few days after - he believed his Clan was crumbling before him. _

_This was when the fall of WindClan was only just beginning._

Her paws smacked against the earth, eyes narrowed and tail bobbing up and down like a fish from RiverClan's waters as she propelled herself across the moor. The sleek tortoiseshell growled as the target moved faster, the tom's skinny legs flying out behind him with each stride.

She hissed, lowering her head and working the muscles in her legs faster, feeling the meat inside pulling and squishing together. _I don't care if it hurts, _she hissed to herself inwardly, almost flying over an overturned rock as she jumped up. _Swiftfeather saw me kill Oakfoot. He has to be extinguished. _She hissed out once again, causing the black-and-white tom ahead over he to jolt, pushing himself faster.

"You can't run forever!" she taunted, smirking. "I know these moors like the back of my paw; trust me, I'll find you if you hide!" The dappled she-cat snickered as she smelled a new, more powerful gust of fear scent come from the warrior.

_He thinks he can outrun _me_, _she thought, almost rolling her eyes if it wasn't for the fact that she was proceeding on a high-speed chase. _He should know that I'm faster than any cat of our generation. _

She knew from the line of Twoleg houses that were ahead of them that they were nearing the Twolegplace - any cat would know that, and that, if Swiftfeather was smart, he'd have to turn. And turning takes time; precious time.

Loud barking from the accursed dogs from the Twoleg den caused Swiftfeather to stop right in his tracks, dirt from the ground spraying up at his sudden stop.

That was all she needed.

She flied at the tom, her claws digging into the base of his spine as she leaped up on his back. Swiftfeather hissed, trying to turn around and fight her, but she just pinned her paw at the back of his neck, immobilizing any wide movement of his head.

After a few moments, her weight became too much for the slick tom, and he crumpled to the floor, landing on his belly. She bared her fangs, opening up her mouth and slamming her teeth onto the middle of his shoulders. _I've got you now._

She flipped him over, Swiftfeather wiggling and even making small blows to her hind legs. But she kept her grip on the tom firm, stopping him from getting up and getting a chance to give her a big blow back.

"It's a pity," she hissed, causing Swiftfeather to pause, looking her in the eye fearfully - though there was determination in there, somewhere. "You were a good warrior, Swiftfeather. Quick, and a good hunter. Too bad that I'll have to kill you for what you saw back there." She glanced down at her claws, dried blood barely visible from the newer, warmer, and liquid blood on her claws.

Oakfoot had been weak and sick with greencough; honestly, if she hadn't killed him, then some other warrior would've gotten sick. And probably a better, more agile warrior, one that WindClan would need in the future.

Swiftfeather's eyes widened; she could've swore she saw the whites of his eyes, that was how scared and frightened he was.

He gulped, and it sounded forced, like a lump of ice was in his throat. "P-please, don't k-kill me, Sweetstar," She slightly cringed at the use of her name, but she narrowed her eyes baring her teeth. "I-I won't tell a soul. Oakfoot was sick anyway, he would've died!" _Now he's trying to bribe me out of silencing him? Pathetic. _"I-I promise."

Sweetstar rasped her tongue over her muzzle, watching as the slim warrior underneath her paws shuddered, tensing. Suddenly, a cold idea formed in her brain, and the leader smiled; it was a cruel smile, curling across her face like a foxes.

"Alright, alright. Since you asked so nicely, I guess I don't _have _to kill you," she paused, twitching her whiskers. "Even though it would've been best."

Swiftfeather's eyes widened, and a look of pure gratitude spreading across his features. "Bless you, Sweetstar!" he gasped.

The WindClan leader clambered off of him, watching as the black-and-white tom gathered to his paws, a shaky smile on his face.

Sweetstar raised her muzzle, not even looking at the warrior that she was so ready to kill. "Get out of my sight," she snapped, and she could see out of the corner of her eye as Swiftfeather's head bobbed, smiling and scrambling off, looking completely joyful and utterly convinced.

She grinned even wider, before she bounded toward him once again, the quick warrior unsuspecting as she leaped up, landing straight on his back. She spread open her jaws, catching the back of his neck right between her teeth.

Her fangs tore through the meat, Swiftfeather letting out a gurgling screech of shock at the sudden betrayal of his leader - and her word. She hit bone, and Sweetstar unsheathed her claws, digging them into his sides as Swiftfeather fell to the floor once again, blood splashing onto the dirt around him.

She knew that, despite the crushing of his neck, he'd live a bit longer - and who knows how long it'd take before a patrol came this way. Sweetstar growled, jerking his neck to the side, than the other, moving back and forth like a dog with one of those fake-fuzzy animals that she had seen as an apprentice.

A _crack! _rippled from his neck, and she dropped her one-time warrior to the grass, watching as the brutal open wound spilled blood onto the ground around her. She grinned reddened teeth, narrowing her eyes at the limp body.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I guess I'm not as sweet as my mother named me, huh?"

.

.

Her deputy sat across from her, dark gray paws shuffling as he looked unsurely at his leader. "Sweetstar…," he began, ears flattened to his head. "Are you sure you want to perform Whitestar's practices?" he asked, cautiously and slowly. "I mean, he was a bit of an old brute, that cat. All ThunderClan cats are; they live to be generations old over there!" he laughed nervously, before his face turned serious once Sweetstar got to her paws, nodding.

"Whitestar may have been a little mad," she confessed, "But naming kits apprentices early is a good idea, right? I mean, after Swiftfeather and Oakfoot's tragic and strange disappearances," She had to fight a cocky grin as she spoke those words, "we're going to need more warriors who're fit to hunt and fight. And besides," She rolled her eyes, padding to the end of her den and staring down at the WindClan camp around her, cats mingling about. "Featherheart and Thistlewhisker have good blood. Their kits shouldn't be any different." She finished, giving a small nod to the tom.

Birchclaw bit his bottom lip, looking unconvinced despite Sweetstar's grin. He finally sighed, nodding. "Alright, alright," he murmured, glancing up at his leader. "We'll make Otterkit, Brownkit, and Cloudkit apprentices," he told her, tail flicking. He looked at his paws. "But I still think that four moons is too young…," he mumbled, looking slightly ashamed.

Sweetstar gave him a small smile, patting his back with her tail. "And this is why I make the decisions around here," she said gently.

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded from her den, bunching her muscles and leaping onto the Tallrock, her tail kinking onto her back behind her as most cats began to make their way over.

She smirked, sucking in a deep breath. "Let all cats old enough to chase a rabbit gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" she announced, powerfully.

The cats who hadn't already seated themselves underneath the Tallrock began to pad over, settling themselves underneath the tall shadow of the rock.

Sweetstar looked over to where Featherheart and her kits were just emerging from the nursery, the three kits bouncing ahead of their mother. "Do you think we'll be made apprentices?" One of them, Brownkit, asked eagerly, tail lashing.

Featherheart smiled kindly at her daughter, nudging her forward. "It's too early for that," she informed her gently.

_And this is where you'll be surprised, dear Featherheart. _

"Today is one of my favorite ceremonies to perform: naming new apprentices!" she meowed enthusiastically, inwardly grinning at the confused looks exchanged by the cats of WindClan. Featherheart blinked, looking straight into the dappled leader's face, looking for any signs that could point to her three kits.

Sweetstar nodded, "Well, of course! I can't let another sunrise go by without naming dear Otterkit, Brownkit, and Cloudkit apprentices, can I? Why, if we just allowed our kits to run all dilly dally while they could be warriors, helping our elders and hunting and fighting for this Clan, than what leader would I be? Surely not one that's smart, am I right?" She purred, evil hidden underneath the long rumbling of her throat. The three littermates exchanged excited looks.

Featherheart's face spread into that of horror, and Thistlewhisker glared up at Sweetstar, pressing comfortingly onto his mate.

"Otterpaw will go to Mouseleap, Brownpaw will go to Spottedfire, and Cloudpaw will go to me," she said, skipping the whole 'new name' introduction. Otterpaw and Brownpaw ran to their new mentors, touching noses.

Cloudpaw padded forward, eagerly, rubbing her nose to her leaders.

_The fun's only just beginning, my dear WindClan._

.

.

"Jump higher, Cloudpaw! Great StarClan, is that too hard for you? DarkClan needs you as a warrior, you white furball!" she spat bitterly, watching as the fluffy white apprentice jumped in the air once again, attempting to turn on one paw and strike out. _DarkClan, _she thought, despite the anger that was pulsing through her veins, _Now, renaming WindClan? That is honestly the most rebellious thing I've seen a leader do. _

Cloudpaw dropped back to the floor, her fur dirty from falling into the moor all day long, from sunrise until sunhigh.

"But, Sweetstar, I can't! It's too hard," she mumbled, looking at her paws.

Sweetstar blinked, fake sympathy spreading across her features. "It's too hard, Cloudpaw?" She asked, attempting to sound caring and gentle.

Cloudpaw nodded, her tail smacking against the dirt.

"Okay, okay. I see. I know, I've been a hard mentor. But, look, there's a sweet, juicy rabbit, just waiting for you. Why don't you go and get it, alright? Take the day off, have some fun."

She watched as Cloudpaw nodded, pleased with her leaders understanding, before the apprentice began walking, a small skip in her step. She watched her for a moment, tracing the white-furred cat's movements.

That's when she struck.

Sweetstar let out a snarl, leaping at the unsuspecting Cloudpaw. Her apprentice twisted beneath her hold, mewing and whimpering at the claws dug into her shoulders. The long-furred cat's normally kempt and pretty fur was becoming matted with blood, something that would make her mother scream.

"You see why I teach you those moves, Cloudpaw?" she hissed in her apprentices face, causing Cloudpaw to whimper and curl beneath her. "Do you?" she asked again, this time lifting her up a little and pushing her back onto the ground.

Cloudpaw's eyes widened, and she bobbed her head, looking close to crying out and cowering to her mother.

"You're five moons old, Cloudpaw, you shouldn't be this stupid!" she snarled, teeth baring.

Sweetstar breathed in and out, before looking at her apprentice in the eye. "Just get back to camp, kit," She climbed off of her, leaving the shaky kit to curl onto the floor, staring up at her with wide, green eyes.

Her fake smile twisted onto her face. "And, sweetheart, if anyone finds out about this little scuffle we had," Her voice dropped, low and menacing. "Let's just say that no WindClan cat would bother to look at the bottom of a river."

Her apprentice nodded quickly, licking her shoulders. "Y-yes, Sweetstar," she stuttered, fear in her voice.

Sweetstar rolled her eyes, glancing at her slightly bloodied paw. "You're just lucky that three missing cats in two moons looks really suspicious, and me being out on all of those nights doesn't help much."

_But Cloudpaw couldn't keep this a secret. Two days after coming back from that horrible training session, she told her mother and littermates about what the seemingly-sweet leader had done. Featherheart told Birchclaw, and Birchclaw could only look on with shock as the cats of New WindClan - cats in DarkClan who were revolting against Sweetstar - battled her out, killing her instantly. _

_Now Sweetstar resides in the Dark Forest with a lie for a name._

* * *

**I'm a bit more proud of this one (not to say I didn't love my others!). Sweetstar's personality just flowed out of me; I love the sweet on the outside, evil on the inside type of cat. So she was so fun to write with and poke at. I have a bit more cats to write about, and I hope I get more!**

**Cats to do (in order): **Willowpaw: The Tormented, Nightshadow: The Betrayer, Morningfrost: The Avenger

**Hope to see some more evil kitties soon!**


	4. Willowpaw: The Tormented

**Well well, I'm baaack! Yes, and I was excited to get another Darker Legend out :) I have to thank Freak of Nature for giving me this idea; this one was definitely interesting and fun to write about. It's not overly long or exciting, but I did have so much fun thinking of the idea for Willowpaw :)**

* * *

**4. Willowpaw: The Tormented **

_Everyone gets bullied; names are called, insults are thrown, cats are hurt in more ways than one. Everyone has experiences with bullying. Everyone knows what it's like to have someone insulting you either to your face or behind your back. It's not easy, but with time, you can overcome it. _

_It all depends on how you take it._

She raised her muzzle, tasting the sweet, crisp air of ThunderClan's territory; the tall birch and oak trees warranted off the scent of home. _Home. _She curled her lip, narrowing her eyes. The word seemed foreign to her now; ThunderClan was only a place that she slept and trained in - not a place where she felt admired, cherished - loved, even. Everyday felt like she was a mouse being stalked by a warrior - eyes watching, whispers exchanged.

A sigh escaped her lips as she lowered her muzzle, unsheathing her claws and allowing them to disappear underneath the soil before sheathing them back again. The white she-cat watched as the eight, tiny holes that she had just made filled with dirt again, disappearing from her sight.

"Willowpaw," She lifted her head as she heard Darkclaw, he mentor, bound toward her, the dark brown tabbies yellow eyes slightly disapproving as he looked at his apprentice. "Why haven't you caught anything?"

She shuffled her paws, shrugging in uncertainty. "I was…thinking," she murmured, hearing Darkclaw let out a sigh.

The dark tom shook his head, "You think too much," he growled, looking up and blinking at her. "You're like your mother in that way."

Willowpaw clenched her jaw, ignoring the comparison. "Yeah, well," she muttered, turning her back to her mentor and beginning to walk away from her. _I don't want to think about my mother, _she thought as she nudged away the bracken from her face, slinking off into another clearing.

Darkclaw's voice still carried over the under bush, "I expect to see some prey in your jaws by the time I come back to get you!" He exclaimed, his scent suddenly getting fainter as the tom began to bound away, the sound of moving bush tendrils becoming the next sound.

She growled, unsheathing her claws. Raising her muzzle, Willowpaw tasted the scents that were abundant in the air; mouse, vole, perhaps a magpie? She blinked, lowering her muzzle and following the closest scent - the one of the bird that she had guessed was the scarce magpie.

"Tigerwhisker, can you believe that I caught that bird? It was a lucky catch, right?" She growled as she heard Flowerpaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan, purr from behind a thick bramble bush.

Willowpaw's claws unsheathed at the other she-cat's voice; Flowerpaw went out of her way almost everyday to make sure that Willowpaw knew that she wasn't a regular cat - by Flowerpaw's definition.

"_Pink-eyes! You think it's normal to have pink colored eyes? Wrong! Everyone knows that you're a freak, Willowpaw! Maybe that's why your mother died when she was giving birth to you - she knew that you'd be too ugly and freaky to look out without living a whole life of suffering!" _

Willowpaw sighed, lowering her head. Flowerpaw had caught the magpie anyway. It wasn't as if she'd be able to steal it out of the other cat's mouth and go to Darkclaw, proclaiming that she had caught it.

_I guess I have to travel to get the vole or the mouse, _She sighed, raising her muzzle and sniffing the air again. The mouse was the next closest - by Snakerocks, as she scented - so she immediately began trekking toward the snake-infested rocks. _Maybe if I spend a lot of time stalking it, the more time away I can have from stupid Flowerpaw and those other stupid apprentices. _

_They always make fun of me just because I have pink eyes and my fur's shorter, and my ears are a little bit too big for my head. Great StarClan, if they were in my paws, then they'd know that I'm just as normal as they are, maybe even more so. It's not fair that I always have to be the brunt of their jokes, that they always pull up the fact that my mother died during birth to tease me. _

Willowpaw glanced up at the blue sky, blinking, before she lowered her muzzle back down, staring straight at the bracken in front of her. Willowpaw sniffed, before she bounded forward, following the mouse-scented trail, her eyes narrowed as branches from the low birch trees whipped above her head, threatening to hit her.

The white she-cat bounded over to Snakerocks, the overturned stones crawling with the faint gray scales of an adder; deadly and ready to strike her if she came up too close to them.

Her paws shuffled with unease; at any moment, the adder's fangs could draw open, it's serpent-like body lifting up as it struck her quicker than lightning. Than at any moment she'd be dragged down, fed to it's children and other snakes.

She shivered at the thought, biting her bottom lip. _Maybe I should just follow the vole scent. I can't come and hunt the mouse in this area; I heard that this is how some of the warriors in our Clan have died. _Suddenly, a more morbid and a thought she only thought of when it came to some of her worse days came to her mind; _Maybe if I died here then no one would miss me. _

Willowpaw shook her head, dropping into a hunters crouch. She scented the air once again, tasting the sweet scent of mouse. She blinked, mouth curling into a grin as she saw a small, brown-and-white body dart from the crag in between two rocks, scuttle to a small growth of three grass stalks. She grinned even wider, unsheathing her claws and beginning to silently prick her way over to it.

The mouse continued to nibble at the grass stalks, unaware of the huntress standing a few mouse lengths from it. She smirked widely, licking her lips and narrowing her eyes, preparing to take the leap and catch the small piece of prey. _I better do it soon, too; I don't want to stay around for the adder's to come over and poison me. _

Willowpaw purred, and prepared herself to make the pounce, before shuffling in the bracken caused the mouse to look up and scuttle off, leaving chewed grass stalks in her wake.

Robinpaw, another fellow teaser, bounced from the bracken bush, the vole that she must have scented earlier dangling from his jaws. She blinked, whipping her head back to where the mouse just was, only to see that an adder, rearing up and jaws wide, pounced on the mouse. The piece of prey let out the last squeak it'd ever make, before being dragged down into the snake hole, the hissing of other snakes fighting for that piece took over as the loudest sound.

Willowpaw's claws drew out, and she glared at Robinpaw, watching as the apprentice blinking at where the mouse was just taken.

"Bad luck, huh, pink eyes?" he asked, a glint in his eyes as he watched Willowpaw's angry expression turn slowly into hatred, the sound of her claws scratching against the stones loudly following.

She bared her fangs. "Don't call me that," she hissed, lashing her tail and walking off from the edge of Snakerocks, away from the adders and the danger.

Robinpaw's ginger-brown face lit up with mischief as Willowpaw began walking toward him, trying to pass by him and search for more prey.

"Why not? You have pink eyes; it's fitting that I call you that, right?" he asked, dropping the vole at his paws and looking back up at Willowpaw.

Willowpaw growled, slashing the ground with her claws. Robinpaw blinked at the movement, inching back from his denmate in slight fear. _Good. He should be scared of me - I won't hesitate to shred his dumb, smug face into a million pieces! _

"You have green eyes, but I don't call you green eyes!" she snapped, her blood boiling beneath her fur.

Robinpaw rolled his eyes. "That's because if you did, then everyone would know that you're even dumber then you look. Come on, you can't expect everyone to laugh along with you when you're one of the dumbest cat's in the Clan," He grinned, his teeth showing in a cruel smile. "Maybe that's why Darkclaw always makes you hunt more than fight - if you fought against ShadowClan, they'd flay you in a second!"

Willowpaw's ears flattened to her head. "Shut up," she muttered, starting to walk away once again.

Robinpaw laughed, "Yeah, walk away like the coward you are, Willowpaw. I heard your dad was one too - that that's why he was killed during a battle with RiverClan. He was just too bad of a warrior to fight,"

Willowpaw blinked, pausing as she felt a horrible feeling of dread. _I can't believe he brought up my father like that! _

Her father had died a few moons after she was born; one day, he was there, laughing and playing with her, and the next, she saw his body being dragged back into camp. It had filled her with a grotesque feeling, one that she didn't want to feel again.

She turned back to Robinpaw, watching as the tom laughed a bit more, baring his teeth at her. "You thought that everyone was your friend when you came into the apprentices den; you thought that you were normal. But I'll be surprised if you make it to being a warrior!" he teased.

For some reason, that was the breaking point for her. Willowpaw let out a growl, her claws glinting in the sunlight as the crashed down on Robinpaw's skull. The apprentice let out a shriek, falling to the floor and blood pooling from his head.

He lifted his head, shaking as he tried to get to his paws, but Willowpaw only grinned further, smacking her claws against the tom's shoulder. She bared her fangs as Robinpaw fell back to the floor, hissing out in pain.

"Never make it a second in a battle, huh? Never thought that I'd make it to be a warrior? Well, here's a revelation for you," she snarled.

Willowpaw grabbed Robinpaw's head in her jaws, forcing him to his feet. She let go, watching the tom move around dizzily, blinking as blood dripped down and onto his muzzle and eyes.

She grinned. "I'll be a far better cat than any of you simple apprentices. And you'll all wish that you never called me pink eyes or albino fever."

_Willowpaw did get her revenge on Robinpaw and the other apprentices who called her names. Robinpaw's neck was cut, not deep enough to cut him immediately, but enough to make him suffer. Robinpaw's body was devoured by adders when he was still breathing. _

_Willowpaw cleaned herself, and it was night by the time she came back to the apprentices den. The sleeping cats had no idea she was about to strike. After she killed two of them, one of them awoke in a fright, and called everyone for help. The cats of ThunderClan didn't come in time; Willowpaw had already killed the apprentices. _

_She died a cat who was too fueled with cold revenge. And nothing is worse then living life with a grudge._

* * *

**Yes, so I didn't write the rest of Willowpaw's crime, but this is because I was very busy and I couldn't write it out, so I put it in the little italic section in the end (as you can see). Writing an albino cat is so much fun; albino's are uncommon (I've seen an albino guy in real life though, super nice guy. And I have an albino guinea pig), and the Erin's said at one point that they were thinking of making an albino character. **

**But, yes, the forth Darker Legend is complete! Go crazy in the review section!**

**Cat's I have lined up: **Nightshadow: The Betrayer, Morningfrost: The Avenger, Dustclaw: The Burnt


End file.
